Shared Enthusiasm
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Continuing the first "I appreciate your enthusiasm" scene in "Mothers and Daughters," Michaela and Sully show one another how much they appreciate each other's enthusiasm.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company, and to A&E.

Shared Enthusiasm

By, Ashley J.

Michaela lay in bed thinking about a great deal of things. She thought about how much life had changed since marrying Sully, but the one thing that was working away at her nerves was the conversation she'd had with Colleen not even an hour ago.

"Sully?" She felt him stir in bed and felt bad that she'd woken him.

"Hmm?"

"You were sleeping, I'm sorry," she whispered, rubbing his arm gently, feeling his hot skin against her fingertips. His eyes met hers, and a shiver automatically went up her spine.

"That's alright. What's wrong?" What was wrong? Oh right! She was going to talk to him about Colleen. It was amazing how easily her mind could get off track when she was in Sully's presence.

"Oh I don't know," she replied, turning her head to look at nothing in particular. She felt Sully's eyes on her. "I was very stern with Colleen."

"Sometimes ya gotta be." Silence filled the room. Michaela didn't know what to say. She had, in fact, snooped through her daughter's diary. While she was worried about her, she did trust her daughter's word that she wouldn't be going to the races. Sully sucked in a slow breath. "You look like you could use some holdin'." Michaela turned her head again so she could look into Sully's eyes, and he pulled her into his arms. As his strong arms curled around her, she rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and his chest rising and falling with every breath. "It's gonna be alright. Any time you need any holdin', you just ask."

"You don't mind?" She felt a little embarrassed. Because of everything she'd been taught, she'd been constantly worried that her forwardness wouldn't settle right with Sully. But, he hadn't seemed to mind at all, especially when she came to find him the other afternoon just because she wanted to be with him.

Sully chuckled a little.

"Mind?"

"Well, I was taught that, in certain manners, a woman shouldn't ask. She should wait for the man." Sully smiled a little and exhaled deeply, bringin his hand to caress her shoulder.

"You were taught a lot of things you don't pay no attention to."

"You truly believe it's alright?" He chuckled again.

"Truly." He and Michaela grinned at one another. He then knew that it was time to share a certain story with his wife. "You know what the Cheyenne ask a young man who's just taken a wife?"

"What?" Michaela asked curiously.

"Does she show enthusiasm?" Michaela grinned a little. She knew exactly what 'enthusiasm' meant. She was fairly certain that Sully was telling her this due to her appreciation of the conjugal duties. "I appreciate your enthusiasm." Michaela's eyes met Sully's gaze again, and their lips met in a tender kiss. When they pulled away from one another, they smiled knowingly and recaptured each other's lips once again.

Michaela's mouth moved from Sully's lips to tenderly brush across the sensitive skin on his neck. As Sully inhaled the wonderful scent of her long, beautiful hair, his hands moved to lift her gown higher and higher. Michaela's hand moved to graze against Sully's naked thigh, and he shuddered as her hot breath hit his damp neck.

"Lift up your arms," Sully whispered. Michaela sat up a little, and Sully lifted the gown over her head to reveal her naked form. He sat up in bed, tossing the covers away. "You're so beautiful." She smiled, blushing a little, and Sully's hand traveled along her neck and into her hair. She tilted her head and stared into his beautiful eyes. From the moment she and Sully had first made love, she knew she was the luckiest woman alive to have been blessed with a patient, gentle lover. She loved the way he looked at her. It was as if no other woman existed, and nothing else mattered. She loved feeling this way when he looked at her.

"I love you so much," she whispered as Sully leaned in to kiss her again. He guided her onto her back, and they were laying atop the covers along the width of the bed. His hand moved to run along the underside of her breast, and he slowly let it fill his palm as his lips found the flesh between her breasts. Michaela arched her back and felt his other hand grazing up her inner thigh and toward its goal. Her breaths began to come in short pants, and she knew she was about the come over the edge. He'd barely touched her yet, and she was already melting for him. He could feel her eagerness, and he smiled with satisfaction, knowing he had done this to her. When his hand detoured from its original destination, Michaela felt the anticipation and frustration building and pooling between her legs. His hand moved to lay upon her flat tummy, and her skin shrunk back at his touch before she relaxed. He stared down at her as his hand move her outer thigh and traced circles on her skin with his fingertips.

"I love you too," he replied, watching as her sensitive flesh began to shine with perspiration. He could feel her nipples hardening against his chest, and as his own desire built and lay heavy against her belly, Michaela swallowed hard and waited for his entrance.

When they joined as one, their bodies automatically began to move in a rhythm their bodies had grown so happily accustomed to. They filled one another completely with their love and devotion, and while pleasure filled their every thought and feeling during those passion-filled minutes, they were more focused on pleasing one another above everything else.

"Sully," Michaela whispered as her hands firmly hands gripped at the headboard, needing something to hold onto as Sully thrust inside of her. She moaned loudly and finally grabbed Sully and buried her cries in his neck.

"Mi . . . Michaela," he moaned as she clenched around him and met his thrusts with her own. At that point, Michaela felt the blood drain from every part of her being, and she felt her toes, in particular, go numb from being curled so tight.

She softly bit the skin on his shoulder and tasted the salty sweat that had been created out of their passion for one another. His mouth found hers again, and their cries were spilt out and lost in one another. Their tongues met as enthusiastically as their bodies, and as his rippling chest moved along hers, the friction became symbolic of the friction that was being created inside.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling like a new woman as Sully's thumb moved to stroke her most sensitive area. "Sully!" She truly knew now what he meant by 'enthusiasm.' When they were making love, her inhibitions were completely lost, and the part of her that desired all of the pleasures in life emerged.

Hearing her moan his name in that way caused Sully to come closer to his own release. Feeling her moving and writhing in his arms the way she was drove him wild, and after all of those years of wondering and dreaming of what it was like to make love to her paled in comparison to what the real act of being with her was like.

As they spilled over the edge together, Sully collapsed and moved off of Michaela so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. Michaela curled up against her husband, and his arms moved around her protectively. Her hair was strewn about, and Sully thought that she looked incredible. He found it highly erotic that he was the only one who could ever see Michaela like this. He was the only one who could connect with her in the way they had just connected. They were made for one another, and when they made love, it was as if they two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

After they had been lying together for a few minutes, collecting themselves after coming down from their natural highs, Michaela let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied with a smile, tracing her finger down is bicep and over to his stomach. She began to draw imaginary circles ever so slowly with her fingers.

"What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

"'Cause ya always do." Michaela grinned.

"You know me so well."

"Wanna tell me?" Michaela nodded as Sully pulled the blankets around them.

"I never thought it could be like this."

"Like what?"

"I never knew what experiencing physical love was until our wedding day, and I never thought that it could be so . . ."

"So what?"

"So wonderful," Michaela replied quietly. Sully grinned a little.

"Wonderful, huh?" Michaela let a little giggle escape. "Well, I gotta say you were a fast learner." Michaela laughed and covered her face as her cheeks blushed. Sully began to kiss the fingers that covered her face, and when she finally pulled them away, he showered her face with kisses. Michaela couldn't help but let an excited and shrill giggle escape from the back of her throat. His kisses tickled her face, and the light stubble on his face added to the feeling.

"Sully!" she gasped as his lips moved to her neck and his hand began its descent downward.

"Hmm?"

"You're tickling me!" Sully's chuckles were muffled in Michaela's neck. When he finally let Michaela escape his torturous tickles, she collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling as Sully's hand moved to caress her cheek. She turned to gaze at him, feeling so much love as it filled her heart.

"How did you imagine it?" Sully wondered.

"What? Sully!"

"What?"

"You're not supposed to ask those kinds of questions."

"Well, I know everything else about ya." He grinned suggestively, and he leaned in to kiss his wife again.

"You're insatiable, do you know that?"

"Me?" Sully asked with pretend shock. "You're the one who came lookin' for me the other day." Michaela rolled her eyes a little and blushed. "Don't worry. I don't mind. Like I said . . ."

"I know," she whispered, remembering his words. "You appreciate my enthusiasm." She sat up in bed, and Sully sat up behind her. She leaned back against his strong chest, and his hands moved to entwine with hers.

"Ya didn't answer my question?"

"Alright. Alright," Michaela replied with a heavy sigh. Sully softly kissed the back of her head as his fingers moved along hers. "I've always heard 'making love' referred to as a 'wifely duty.'"

"Wifely duty?" Sully asked with a cocked eyebrow. Michaela turned in Sully's arms to face him. She nodded seriously.

"I never thought of it as a big deal. I figured that once I was married, I would be obligated to be intimate with my husband."

"And now?"

"Now? It's not an obligation, I've come to find out. I know that for some women it is, but I was lucky enough to find a man who is patient and caring. But, I must admit that when we were together for the first time, I was inclined to agree with all of the women, including my mother, who told me it was my duty as a wife. I didn't know what to expect, and I knew that it was something all married couples did."

"But?"

"But as the night wore on, you showed me how wrong my mother was. Being with you isn't a duty at all. Even if it were, I don't think I would mind, because you make me feel things I never knew I could feel." Sully grinned happily at his wife.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want ya feelin' like you owed anything to me." As Michaela leaned in to kiss her husband once more, the sound of banging on the door downstairs shook them from their bliss. Even though they were interrupted by an emergency, they both knew they would always be able to return to one another and share in the passion and enthusiasm they both had for one another.

THE END


End file.
